Vivid
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Ike gets zapped into the world of Brawl, and is beyond confused with his surroundings. Rated T for violence, because what's a Brawl crossover without a fight?


**Disclaimer: Brawl and Fire Emblem are not mine.**

**A/N: My first crossover! Woo! This story is Ike-centric, like it says in the summary. In this story, he isn't a character in the game. So he appears in the game brand-new to it, unfamiliar with the surroundings. =) Enjoy!**

It had been a relaxing night. Ike had slept well, and would be practicing in the morning. But the morning came with a surprise he wasn't prepared for, and unfortunately, he had to change his plans…No, that's an understatement.

What is this place? Ike wondered as he sat up. The area was a stadium, and the grass was short and…fake. Ragnell was in his hand. When he stood up, he looked around. There were people staring at him from the seats and flashes from all over the stadium. He was beyond confused. He looked down, and noticed a red ball imprinted on the fake grass. Actually, half of it was white, and it had a circle in the middle. He then noticed the stadium was floating in mid-air!

Ike turned around and three figures appeared out of nowhere. He was taken aback by the suddenness and randomness of their appearance. He still had no idea what he was even doing here. He needed to get back! They had a battle…

A voice rang over the stadium. "3…2…1…Go!"

And it started.

The three figures started attacking each other! Just like war, Ike mused. One of them was blue. It looked a bit like a disfigured laguz. Maybe. If you squint a little. But…he was using a laser! What kind of laguz owns a laser? What in the world…? Well…it didn't look exactly like a laser. But he was certainly charging something. It seemed to just appear out of its paws. So maybe it was a mage. A laguz talented in magic? Interesting…

The second figure was small. Certainly unlike anything Ike had ever seen before. It was so short! It only went up to his mid-shin. It seemed to be, for a lack of better terminology, a pink puffball. Definitely not a laguz, nor beorc.

The third figure looked like a beorc. He wasn't shifting into anything…He was dressed in overalls with a red shirt under it, and a cap on his head. He also had a rather large moustache. Like the puffball, this man was short. Not quite as short as the puffball, but still not as tall as Ike.

Why were they attacking each other? The pink puffball and laguz and beorc. And why were others cheering them on? It was confusing…and suddenly, the three started charging at him!

Fireballs shot out of the beorc's hands, and Ike immediately realized these were not normal beings. He had to have been zapped into an alternate world of some sort! It was very intriguing.

But there was no time for thinking about it. Were they in a war? He didn't know what to do. So he decided to fight. There was nothing else he could do, if he wanted his life.

He pulled Ragnell in front of his face to ward off the fireballs coming at him, and to his surprise, it actually worked. When the psychic ball…thing…came from the blue figure, he ducked out of view. At the same time, the puffball pulled out a hammer and hit him on the foot. To his surprise again, it didn't really hurt too bad.

He stood up again, still getting bombarded with attacks by three beings at the same time. Ike jumped in the air, trying to stay as long as he could, and realized he needed a way to get them out of his way. Getting an idea, he quickly flipped Ragnell and used aether against the three of them, who were all in proximity with each other. They were all shot back from where Ike had landed. And, unlike what he thought would happen, they stood up and ran towards him, seemingly without a scratch.

This is insane, Ike thought. Nothing was getting anywhere in this battle, it seemed. Nothing would ever end. He might as well stay back and watch them kill each other. The stadium people were cheering and flashes kept going off. And oh-so-suddenly, the pink puffball was sent flying off the stadium as fast as light could go! Ike panicked and watched him go as he felt a burn on his leg. He spun Ragnell on the ground to ward them off for the time being. Looking up, Ike noticed the puffball on a little lift. He was back…

How is this possible!? Ike was astonished. Unfortunately, taking time to be "astonished" was a bad thing. He was attacked by a mix of kicking and fireballs and psychic balls, while he was swinging Ragnell all over the place. This was the most hectic battle he'd ever been in! This was crazy! There were so many things just flying all over the place…

As if to try to break the fight up, the ground suddenly shifted into a land of ice. There was an ice mountain and naturally, it was very slippery. The fighting did not stop, however. The puffball was back in combat, and Ike ran out of the fight for the moment to try to get a sneak attack in.

Sadly for Ike, the enemies were more intelligent than that. They all threw themselves at him, and he was shoved off the stadium by the blue figure that had grabbed him and pitched him off the side, like a broken sword.

Ike held on as long as he could, hoping he wasn't seen by the foes. He used raw muscle to try to climb back on the stadium. But the ice wasn't exactly helping this, and the hammer came down on his hand. Ike tried not to scream as he felt his hand throb, and he let go. But he wasn't giving up on this turn. Ike grabbed Ragnell and aether'd onto this stadium again, completely worn out.

The enemies took advantage of this, and charged in at him once again. With one swing of Ragnell, he took out the blue figure! He went flying across the sky. Ike was amazed at this feat. He thought these enemies were supposed to be incredibly tough.

In that moment of temporary amazement, the two others were still fighting, as was Ike. Soon after the blue figure went flying, the beorc-copy did too! It was not by Ike's hand this time, however. It was by the puffball's.

All four of them were back now. In the heat of the moment, the battle ended with a voice ringing over the stadium. "Time!"

Ike – 1

Lucario – 0

Kirby – 0

Mario – -1

What the hell had just happened? Ike won? He didn't understand. It was a short battle – 2 minutes at most. Why were they keeping score? Why did he have one, and the other three had zero? Why didn't they all have one? Each of them got another out with the exception of Mario. This was nothing like war. People don't keep score in war. Either a side wins or they don't. Ike wasn't even really trying! He had no idea what he was doing! All he knew is that the other three were his enemies and they were fighting.

Ike stood there, having no idea what to do now. Everyone in the stadium was cheering, and even more flashes were going off. The three enemies behind him were standing, clapping. They didn't look scarred or scratched at all.

The battle was over…and somewhere along the line, Ike felt no ground under him.

---

Ike sat up again, feeling pain in every part of his body, especially his head. Soren, Rhys, Mist, and Titania were standing over him with worried expressions on their faces. Rhys was treating wounds, and the other three were simply standing there.

He looked at the four of them, smiling at their relieved faces when he sat up.

"Thank the Goddess you're awake!" Titania exclaimed.

"Brother, you scared me!" Mist cried out.

"You had everyone worried. Including me." Soren stated.

Rhys smiled. "How did you get these wounds? They're nothing severe, but still. Were you sleepwalking?"

Ike shook his head, and pondered what he should say to them. He could tell them about the battle, the alternate world, the laguz-copy, beorc-copy, and puffball. He could tell them about the stadium that shifted to ice. He could tell them about the mysterious voice that chimed the start and end of the battle. He could tell them about the psychic ball-laser things, the fireballs, and the large hammer. He could tell them about the supporters of the ridiculous little fight, and how they cheered them on the entire time.

But…he didn't want them thinking their commander was mentally unwell.

"It doesn't matter. It was just a…vivid dream," Ike finally stated. He knew it wasn't true, but it was the best way to describe it.

**A/N: Not the best ending, I know. In case you couldn't figure out the stage, it was Pokemon Stadium. Though I don't know how you wouldn't be able to figure that out…Please review. I've never written a fight scene before, so it was pretty sweet for me to try that out. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
